


late night cuddles

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Sapnap had a nightmare, and wants cuddles.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), unrequited Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), unrequited Clay | Dream/Sapnap, unrequited GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 152





	late night cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> [based on my own :)]

Sapnap’s eyes flutter open. 

He can’t seem to remember why he’s awoken, nor’ what his apparent dream was about. The bare motel room is eerily silent, making him shiver violently in fear of what could be lurking. Graphic images flash through his mind as a reminder that no where is ever truly safe for what exists in his world. 

  
  
Gathering whatever courage he has left inside of him, he quietly slips out of bed and tiptoes across the cold hardwood floor. The room is chilly, raising goosebumps on his skin. He has to carefully walk across in the dark of the night, not wanting to wake anyone else up. 

  
  
Stepping out into the hallway, the other motel room doors are sealed shut, all except for George’s. Taking a glance out the window, the moon was a crescent stuck in the middle of the sky, close to making its descent to allow the sun to rise. 

  
  
Sapnap inches closer to George’s room, a slit of soft orange light slipping out. He considers going back to his own room, to leave George to his rest, when he hears a beautiful sparkle of laughter from George. 

  
  
Irene… he hasn’t heard a sound like that come from him in - weeks.

  
  
Peeking through the creak in the door, tears swell up in his eyes at the sight. Dream’s busy scattering kisses all over George’s face, his mask not on his face. They’re busy sharing secretive whispers, having fun without him. 

When was the last time Dream has even bothered to show Sapnap his face? 

  
  
He can feel his heart crack further, his excitement for some company gone as quick as he came. Sadness settled into his heart, watching as Dream fondly snuggled George in his arms. The darkness called back for him, offering comfort and warmth in it’s evil embrace and he answered, backpedaling back to his empty, chilly room.

  
  
Sapnap goes back into his sheets, the sound of a wither skeleton flooding into his head. He snatches a pillow, letting his cries of unhappiness into it. 

They we’re better off without him anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
